The invention concerns a treadmill according to the introductory part of claim 1.
As well known, treadmills are used mainly for running and training indoors, for example for measuring the capacity of a runner, or in situations where it is difficult for the runner to train outdoors. Traditional treadmills are constructed on a framework with a belt organ drawn out over a drive roller and a turn roller. Furthermore, the drive roller is connected to a drive means, usually in the shape of an electrical motor, through a driving wheel and belt. The treadmill can also be equipped with regulators in order to adjust the rotation speed of the belt organ, measure the distance run and adjust the height of the forward part of the mill in order to stimulate uphill running. Furthermore, the carrying structure of the framework is separated in the front of the drive roller in order to remove the side cover of the framework and provide access to the belt organ, for maintenance and changing the belt.
A disadvantage in prior art is first that a change of the belt organ is very time consuming and, in many cases, takes up to one day. Besides, the separated carrying construction involves a potential breaking point in the area where the load is greatest, that is, the area taking up weight of the drive unit and weight of the runner, and the construction can thus during a period of time be weakened in the breaking point and collapse.
The object with present invention is to provide an improved treadmill overcoming the disadvantages with prior art stated above.
This object is achieved with a treadmill according to the characterizing part of claim 1. Further advantageous features are provided in the independent claims.
The object of the invention is achieved by the carrying structure of the treadmillxe2x80x94the main framexe2x80x94is formed as an integrated unit and is formed so that the belt module comprising the belt organ, the turn roller and the running base, in a quick and easy way can be pushed in and out of he main frame, for ease in changing of the belt. Another advantage achieved is that the construction, due to the unity of the main frame, does not represent any potential deflection point, as opposed to previously known devices.